Enter the Namikaze's
by jelaineruby
Summary: What if Namikaze Minato have a younger sister who was on a long term mission before the Yondaime Hokage died. And then appears back in Konoha 4 years later after the Kyuubi attack. How will it affect Naruto and Konoha as a whole?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: What if Namikaze Minato have a younger sister who was on a long term mission before the Yondaime Hokage died. And then appears back in Konoha 4 years later after the Kyuubi attack. How will it affect Naruto and Konoha as a whole?

CHAPTER 1

Namikaze Natsumi is bored. It really is boring if all you did all day was to listen to the seemingly endless lecture of Professor Binns, the ghost teacher teaching History of Magic in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Learning Witchcraft is what she's been doing for the past 7 years. She's been posing as Daphne Greengrass in the Wizarding World, the Ice Princess of Slytherine. She have no intention of being labeled as such but her training as a ninja remains and one of them is keeping their emotions at bay. She's been in Anbu when she left her home village Konohagakure and receives a long term mission to observe and learn everything she can on the people and the culture on the Magical World. And what better way to do that than studying at the world famous school of Hogwarts. Her mission is not that simple and she had to use all her ninja skills and knowledge just to pass up as a witch and don't give anything the people in the wizarding world would be suspicious about. Her cover family is pretty simple, the Greengrass family is a well know pure blood in the wizarding community but they are also known for being neutral and secretive about their family affairs so Natsumi thought it, as the perfect cover, not to mention the similarities of her appearances to theheiress of the Greengrass household. All she did is study the mannerism of the original Daphne Greengrass, the way she talk, the way she move, and her over all behavior. A week has passed and Natsumi perfected Daphne's mannerism. And she enacted the second stage of the plan. Kill Daphne Greengrass, replace her and avoid all suspicions. And Namikaze being an elite Anbu operative that she was, did just that, and manage to until this day and time. Fortunately her chakra is almost the same as what magic is, and she learns to manipulate it to act like magic. Too bad, the wand doesn't really work on her like it does on other magical beings. To her it is simply a fancy stick of wood that does absolutely nothing, except perhaps help her with her pretending to be a witch.

Her mission is almost at its end her supposed magical education is 3 days away from graduation and she will be back at her beloved village by next week. She almost wants to scream like an overall excited fangirl when that thought came to mind. Thankfully for the sanity of the other students, her Anbu mask didn't slip up and she remain calm and cold to the outside.

Authors Note: This is my first fic. And Im not really good at writing things. I just got really bored and the computer is in front of me so I decided why not. Hope you readers can appreciate my attempt and all criticisms are welcome. Thank You


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and Harry Potter.

Chapter I

Packing her things up was easy. But leaving the Wizarding World might be not that easy. The war against Harry Potter and Voldemort are done and over with. Potter wins, the stupid Dark Lord lost. For Daphne Greengrass that war was really pointless, if it was her she could have killed Voldemort in just a minute. The bastard get in her nerves. He has a certain likeness to someone she know from Konoha. They're both creepy, and both seems to have a very disturbing fondness for snakes. She hate snakes! and He keeps sending Death Eater after Death eater for her pseudo family to have them as allies for the war. Good thing her supposed family have more brain cells than that. And that was her current dilemma for now, she can't decide how to leave.

Picking her trunk and boarding the train, she pick the last carriage. This is her carriage for the past seven years and nobody ever bother her. So she just take her time loading her trunk and after that she sits comfortably.

Harry Potter is wandering aimlessly inside the train. It's almost time for it to depart now. The corridors are empty and the students are all inside their carriage. He doesn't know where he can go, this is his last year at Hogwarts. His home. He can't go back to the Dursleys. He can't go back to Grimmauld Place, it's too dark, too dreary, and too many sad memories. And he can't go with the Weasley's either, they're still mourning about Fred's death and he didn't want to intrude. He know's the Weasley's will welcome him but for now he will let them be. Besides he has his own mourning to do.

He open up the last carriage on the train. He saw a girl sitting there already. Dark Blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She seems to be deep in thinking, and keeps staring at the train window. He knows that girl. A slytherine. Good thing she's not a death eater.

"What do you want?" A soft cold voice ask. Harry instantly came back to his senses and did stop gawking at the girl.

"Can I sit here?" He ask.

"Why?" she replied.

Harry didn't emmediately answer. Why? Yes, why did he want to sit here again? oh that's right. Ron and Hermione got their own carriage. Their romantic relationship have become deeper and deeper after the war. He don't want to be the third wheel so to speak. But he can't really say that to her. "There's no other vacant sit" so he replied instead.

She just stare at him for a moment. As if searching if he was telling the truth or not. It's really unnerving for him. He feels like his under a legilemency spell again. But he knows how that feels, and he's sure it's nothing like that. Maybe this girl is just really good at unnerving people. After a while the girl gives a small nod and turn back to staring at the window. Harry takes that as a yes and promptly enter the carriage, put his trunk on the side and sit opposite to the girl.

While doing that, he take the opportunity to study the girl further. And simply put it she's beautiful. Her blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and overly fair complexion gives her an elfish look and she seems ethereal. But the blank look on her face seems to dampen that. And Harry feels like he's staring at a very beautiful and lifeless manequin.

And from that moment he became intrigue with the girl.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey to King's Cross station passed by without any important events after that. The black haired boy with the emerald green eyes didn't speak to her after that. And she was left alone to do her thinking. She wanted to go back to Konoha as soon as possible, but how can she leave here without any suspicions? Hmm, fake her death maybe? Leave a blood clone? That will do. But how will she die? There's no more Death Eaters lurking around, so that's not an option.

She saw Harry Potter at the peripheral of her vision and she comes up with an idea. Aha! I can make it look like he's the one who kill me. But a sudden thought came to mind, No no, I don't think that will be possible. He's the Wizarding savior, no one will suspect him even if all the evidence point out to him.

Kidnapped him? So she can go into hiding and then go back to Konoha? What? Where did that thought come from? It sounds really stupid. Why would she kidnap him anyway? Her goal is to avoid suspicions. Gezz maybe her brilliant Ninja mind get cobwebs from Hogwarts or something. Or maybe she got infected with Nargles as Luna Lovegood seems so fond of telling her. That girl is insane. But her weird rumblings sometimes hit a point for Daphe. There were times she thought that Luna knows something about her secrets. And she actually tried to kill her once but decided against it. Killing a student inside Hogwarts is too risky anyway. So in the end, she just wipes her memory with a combination of mind jutsu and an obliviate. And it works like a charm.

But she's getting out of topic here. She needs a perfect alibi.

"Hey Potter?"

"Yeah?" He gave her a small frown. Probably too shocked that she's the one who started the conversation.

"Where do you lived in England?"

"Huh?" Where do I live? I don't really know. He can't go back to Surrey and even if he can, he doesn't really want to go back there, Grimmauld Place in London? Hmm not really his place. "I don't live anywhere."

"Really? How come? Daphne asked.

"Well you see, I live with my Aunt and Uncle for the past 16 years and I'm not really welcome there so I guess I'll just buy a new house or something." Potter replied.

"Oh. That's kind of unexpected."

"Unexpected? What do you mean?"

"Well you're the savior of the Wizarding world. I thought you have plenty of houses. I mean you're Harry Potter."

"I do have a few properties but I don't really know any of them. I've never visited one actually."

"So you're saying you're going back to London but you don't have any place to stay there."

"Yeah pretty much"

She laughs. She actually laughs. And she's thinking if she kidnaps him, the whole world will panic.

He looks at her weirdly. What is so funny with that anyway?

"It's nothing! Haha nothing. You see I'm leaving the country. I'm going to Japan would you like to come with me?"

"What?!"

"I'm going to Japan because I heard that there's this awesome Magical community there called the Elemental Nations. They called their witches and wizards there as Ninja's so I would like to check out the place. I think it's fascinating, don't you think?"

That's surprising. Why would this girl invite him anyway? Does she have a motive? Maybe she's a Death Eater and want to kill me. He narrowed his eyes.

"I think it will be a great adventure and I heard you like adventures right? So I asked you. And I don't really want to go alone, see."

Hah! That's it then. I know she has a motive.

"Sure. I guess. I don't have anything to do anyway. When do we live?

"When we arrived at London."

"Ahh, cool, I think." Go straight to Japan? How about the others, his friends. How will they know?

"How long are we going to stay there?"

"Just a couple of days."

That's good then. His friends will not get worried if it's only a couple of days right?

In her mind Daphne or Natsumi smirk in triumph. Well that's take care of her alibi.


End file.
